


my lines, your lines (don't cross them lines)

by aniloquent



Series: Don't Wanna Fight [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bitchy Louis, Fighting, Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M, Tour Fic, but what's new am i right, domestic sort of, this is a lot shorter than what I usually do sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniloquent/pseuds/aniloquent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't even a fighter - it was Louis' job to curse at people and flip them the bird - and here he was, arguing with his boyfriend, night after night.</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>Louis and Harry fight a lot, but they make up even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lines, your lines (don't cross them lines)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of an 8 part mini series I decided to do because I feel like this song is perfect for Larry. Not sure when it'll be all finished, but this should be interesting. Enjoy.

"Fuck you, Louis." Harry spits, throwing a boot across the room at the back of his retreating boyfriend. Harry has never been athletically blessed (not like Louis - but if he thinks about his thighs right now he might forget to be mad at him), so the shoe thuds against the wall before flopping pathetically to the floor.

Louis freezes in the threshold of the hotel bathroom, then turns around to face Harry. His eyebrows are raised, and there's a challenging smirk playing on his thin lips. Harry feels himself shrink. "That all you got, Styles?" He taunts, crossing his arms and leaning against the wood for support. "Shame, would've thought you'd have bigger metaphorical balls to match your physical ones." They stare at each other for a moment, Harry malicious and Louis amused, before Louis snorts and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Harry collapses onto the mattress, tugging at his hair frustratedly. He hated touring. He hated the fake smiles after hours of exhaustion, he hated the headaches he got from the girls screaming, he hated how he and the boys were pushed and packaged and shipped, being treated more like luggage than human beings.

Most of all, he hated how it made Louis and him fight constantly.

He didn't know what it was, whether it was Louis' raging homesickness or his routine irritation at everyone and everything every night that made screaming matches common and common ground rare. Harry wasn't even a fighter - it was Louis' job to curse at people and flip them the bird - and here he was, arguing with his boyfriend, night after night.

This fight ranked as one of the worst, though, because Harry had (rightfully so, if you ask him) gotten jealous of how Louis and Liam were attached at the dick on stage while Harry barely got a glance his way.

-

_"Liam isn't your fucking boyfriend, Lewis." Harry snapped after Louis had been bothering him for an hour, trying to conjure a reason for his anger out of him by sitting on his chest and poking his cheeks._

_Louis sat back on Harry's pelvis, dumbstruck. "You're fucking kidding me, yeah?" Harry looked anywhere but at Louis' azure glare. Louis let out a dry laugh, shaking his head and climbing off of his boyfriend. "Unbelievable, Harry." Harry winced. Louis rarely called him by his actual name. "Just when I thought you ran out of shitty reason to jest, you come up with this shit."_

_Harry sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "What the fuck do you mean 'unbelievable'? Literally, no one is on our asses about our relationship anymore and you still avoid me like the plague." Louis rolled his eyes and started to pace the room. "It hurts my feelings, Louis, when you just walk by me like I'm not there." Harry felt his throat close as he stands up too. "Especially with Briana here now," Louis met Harry's gaze. "I never see you anymore."_

_Harry let out a breath and averted his eyes, feeling stupid and exposed as Louis continued to stare at him. Louis let out another dry bark and turned to go to the restroom. "We're literally touring the world together, and I can't have fun with my friend? You know, if Payno was my boyfriend, at least I wouldn't have to put up with this shit."_

_Louis stomped to the bathroom, and Harry's breath caught before turning to pure malice._

-

And that's how Harry ends up on his side, crying his eyes out because he just wants to be with his boyfriend, damnit. He hears Louis open the door again and tries to quiet his sniffling and stop his body from hiccuping, to no avail.

"Haz, are you crying?" He hears Louis ask feebly. He doesn't respond. He can't. He doesn't want Louis to know how much he hurt his feelings, because then that means Louis wins.

Harry feels the mattress give as Louis slides up behind him and wraps an arm around his waist. He feels a quaint kiss to his hair and a squeeze to his hip. "I'm sorry, babe," Louis murmurs in his hair, voice soft and coaxing. "I didn't mean anything I said, you know that. I love you more than anything."

Harry's body jumps with hiccups for a few long moments before he lets his body respond to Louis, snuggling closer into his hold. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten jealous." Louis nods, running deft fingers through silky strands aimlessly. Harry feels his eyes get heavy at the motion.

"Don't wanna fight any more," Harry mumbles before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
